A Quiet Exit
by Bulldust
Summary: The pack was everything he had ever known, and those he held dearly were slipping away. He had to make a decision: to stay with his family under his domineering father's rule, or leave and explore a vast open world, full of untold struggles and pain.


The dark male gave a soft sneeze, his breathe turning to fog in the frigid air as he gingerly walked on the frozen ice. This was only his second winter, but it was probably the coldest day of his life. The sun had already slipped below the mountains as he walked through the thin woodland slopes, the sky a deep purple and snow dark. He gave a soft whine when he couldn't scent her, the cold made deep inhales painful. He opted to following tracks that were supposedly from the she wolf he was looking for.

Said she wolf crept behind him, her lighter body keeping her from breaking the snow. She crouched low, then charged at the dark wolf with a tackle, sending the pair into the ground with snow flying and crying. The dark male sat up with a whine, "Jeez Malei, why did you have to slam me into a rock," he grumbled and rubbed at his head as his sister laughed.

"Don't be such a pushover Stom, it was only a pebble," she gave a quiet bark, then proceeded to headbutt him flat onto the ground again. The beige she wolf looked around the woodlands, listening for any unwanted attention while the larger wolf muttered something unintelligible into the snow.

When Stom finally pawed the snow off his face, he turned to see Malei with a serious expression. No, serious wasn't the word. Somber?

"I'm glad you and I could talk away from the pack, there's something important I have to tell you." She hesitated and looked off to the side, and Stom felt a knot of anxiety curl in his stomach. Finally she swung her head around, her gaze firm, "I'm leaving the pack, I'll be gone before the sun rises."

Stom was very still, and she continued, "I just can't stand to live here anymore Stom. I want to go out and see the world without our parents holding us back. I want to start a pack of my own one day and be successful like Saba and Fearghus."

Stom's brow furrowed; Fearghus, of course. Their father was nothing short of a brute. He was the kind of wolf who took charge, whether it be by command or force. There were strict rules in his pack. Only he and Saba can raise pups. Only Saba and the young pups were allowed to eat at the carcass with him. And the highest rule of all, no leaving or entering the territory without him knowing about it. He was especially aggressive towards unwanted males making advances on his daughters, and his temper wore very thin in winter.

"But Malei, it's risky to run off in winter," Stom gave his sister a worried look, "who knows what kind of strangers are out there that can harm you. What would Father think?"

"Father doesn't have to know, not yet anyway." She mused, and Stom felt the knot in his belly tighten. "If Father were to find out, he would go out of his way to keep me from leaving entirely. If I don't leave tonight, I might never get the opportunity to go ever again." She looked her brother in the eyes, and her voice was firm, "I want to lead a pack of my own Stom. And I can't do that while I'm here."

Stom looked down at his paws, the gravity of her plans sinking in. "But.." His voice failed him and he tried again, tone soft. "But what about the rest of the pack, what about me?"

He heard her shift from her spot on the frozen earth, "Stom, look at me." He almost didn't want to, but he lifted his eyes to find Malei's full of bittersweet finality. "It's okay, you'll be fine when I'm gone. I'm sure with one less daughter to worry about, Father wouldn't be as stressed." She stood up on smaller feet and gave the dark wolf's ears a lick. "Promise me you won't say anything to the pack, alright?"

Stom's posture was stoic, but his eyes betrayed his grief. He gave a curt nod, not trusting his voice.

Malei gave a relieved smile and started trotting down the slope, "Great! Now let's get back to the pack before they think something is up." Stom followed a much more subdued pace.

Malei talked and relaxed with the pack as if their life changing conversation never happened. Stom watched her from his spot curled up against a tree, watching her for for what could be the last time. She gave nothing away to make it seem like she was leaving. No cryptic messages or sad glances. To the pack, she was just being Malei, the packwolf devoted to her family and Fearghus's favorite child. Stom flicked his eyes to the older male. He paid no attention to the pack, instead enjoying time with Saba. Fearghus would raise many more daughters to replace Malei's place in the pack, but she was his pride and joy. No matter what Malei said, her exit would set off the ticking time bomb that was their Father.

The evening passed without a hitch, and Malei settled down beside the dark male for the night. When he woke in the early morning, she wasn't there. The only trace of her was the warmth still on his side, and her scent around the area. His heart ached for his sister and he covered his face with a paw, closing his eyes.

"Where is she?!"

Stom jumped awake as his father's voice boomed. The Alpha Male was standing on an upturned boulder, getting a clearer view of the territory. His eyes were blazing with fury, and they burned Stom to the core when his golden eyes landed on him. His voice was cold, a stark contrast to the flames in his gaze, "Stom. Where is your sister."

Stom was frozen to the spot, like a rabbit in the eyes of a hawk. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Fearghus bore daggers into his son, eyes narrowing. His heated glare widened when it finally clicked. He swung his head to bark orders at the pack, "Check the borders, Malei left the territory!"

The pack scoured the land searching for any sign of their beige packmate. Soon enough, the pack managed to find her tracks hidden along the ravine on the outskirts of the border, and they followed her trail beyond the territory with Fearghus leading the way. It was late afternoon when they spotted the young she wolf. The Alpha Male stood taller as he marched towards his bemused daughter. Malei gave a sharp look to Stom from over her father's shoulders as the male approached.

His words were laced with anger when he growled at her, "Where do you think you're going Malei, travelling so far out of the territory." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

If the she wolf had any fear, she didn't show it. She stood her ground and lifted her head towards the older wolf, "I'm dispersing from your pack Fearghus. I am no longer needed there, and I want to have a life of my own."

His voice was low and tight when he replied, "To say that you are not needed to help this pack grow is quite humble of you, _Malei_." He put firm emphasis on her name, and gave a guttural growl, "You are a valuable asset to the pack." His eyes narrowed, "And I assume with your intentions of leaving, you want to form a pack of your own."

She gave a firm nod, her dark eyes burning when he growled again.

"_Any pack that is not my own are considered my enemies. To leave would mean I have no choice but to strike you down."_

"But that's not fair!"

All heads swung to the young dark wolf, and he immediately ducked his head. "Malei deserves to have a life outside of aiding your Father, we all do." The pack was stunned into silence, and Stom continued, gaining resolve, "We're sick of your ways Fearghus. All this resource guarding and controlling our lives won't strengthen the pack, it only serves to serve your benefit."

Stom was cuffed sharply in the head as Fearghus towered over him, seething with barely contained fury, "Watch your tongue boy, you should be glad you weren't reprimanded for hiding your sister's whereabouts."

Stom tried to scramble out from under his father, whining softly to his Mother for support. Before he could stand he was pushed again by the larger male. In a panic the dark wolf whirled his head around and snapped at whatever hit him. He heard a bark of surprise, and he felt ice drop into his stomach. He turned to look at his Father, recoiling and head shaking from the initial hit. When he opened his eyes again and locked his gaze with Stom's, they were the eyes of a stranger. He no longer saw the young wolf as kin to tolerate, he was a target.

The dark wolf bolted from the older male, running towards Malei in a panic. Pounding feet sounded behind him as Fearghus drew near, and a felt teeth sink into his rump and pull him down. The beige Alpha was on top of him in seconds, tearing and ripping at anywhere he could reach. Stom tried to buck him off with his legs, but the bulk of his Father's weight made pushing him off almost impossible. He saw a flash of yellowed teeth before pain exploded in his left ear. He screamed and cried, and Fearghus only bit harder, shaking his head vigorously to try and tear it off completely. In his blind swiping Stom smacked his father in the face, claw tearing at his eye, causing the brutish male reeled back with a howl of pain.

The weight lifted off him, Stom bolted to his feet and ran towards Malei with his tail between his legs. The siblings sprinted away from the pack, with Fearghus roars of treachery calling behind them.

"Is your ear okay?"

Stom lifted his gaze to his sister leading the way, then lowered them to the ground once more, "..I guess."

Malei gave him a worried look before swinging her head back in front of her, walking forward, away from the setting sun. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could have handled myself without a scratch," her voice grew softer, "you know how Father treats male."

"I don't think I can call him father anymore," the quiet wolf spoke, slowing to a stop. He kept his head lowered, "not after that fight. Did you see the look he gave me? I wasn't his son anymore."

Malei turned a bit so her head faced him, "Will you go back?"

A soft echo sounded from behind them, and Stom turned back to look. He made no reply to his sister's question, instead looking back to the pack territory where the sound originated. The wind stirred his blood caked fur, and he stood in silence.

Author's Note: Poor Stom. I'd say that his life would get better, but it really doesn't. All characters belong to me.

If you want to have a better expierence reading and get to know more about the lore of my characters, visit my amino profile here: /c/wolfquest/page/user/bulldust-is-busy/JJBm_EXI0fV7pM6J5dJ8mmDxL8BerXB6dWHm


End file.
